earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Musings of an Azeroth Mage Book 14
[[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | Musings of an Azeroth Mage]] (Book 14) :- by Archin -41- I sit here in the middle of the night, after a long and painful foray into Stormwind City. How hopeful I was, walking through Elwynn back to that town that I had lived in so long ago. And I sit here, staring out of the window of this rickety shed that has been my home for more than two months. The candle sits in front of me, throwing shadows across the room, and I see my reflection in the dusty window. All I want is to see her that is all I want in the world. How I wish I could see her, on that Felsteed, galloping through the grass towards me. To see our son on her back and that warm smile on her face. It would make my entire incarceration an afterthought. But she never shows. Despair has overtaken me, to a point that I never saw possible. I sigh while I wait and write in this book. My only connection to her. My letters go unanswered. My queries are ignored or unresolved. My cares are secondary to everything else in this stupid, harsh, and unforgiving world. I had such high hopes for this evening. I gave up three days of break so that I could take an extended leave from Eastvale in the middle of the night and head into Stormwind to find my fair Yumeko. I trudged into Stormwind and called for her frantically, but there was no reply from her. It was late at night, but I know she wouldnt have been asleep. Where is she? The only reply came from Delora Felfighter, and after finding her, she was unable to help me in any way, other than direct me to that rat Poynard. My sentence has been exceedingly long! Far longer than he had promised, aye, promised it would be. Secretly, Poynard had confided that he was listing to my side when it came to the entire ordeal, but he had to at least put up a façade of justice. That façade has surrounded and enveloped my entire life! The idiot walked right upon Delora and myself, and I was ready for a fight. Rage, incredible and illogical rage, pumped through my veins. How so much has been snatched from me! My life, my work, my friends, and most importantly, my soulmate. In terms of magery, I know I could decimate that idiot. I wish to fry him to cinders, but that would be in poor form. Besides, Id appreciate squeezing his neck until he stopped breathing, like one of my victims of the past. I formally challenged the ruffian to a duel. A physical duel at that, and he formally accepted, thus making the affair completely legal. Delora and a paladin by the name of Calonis were present as witnesses. However, when I told Poynard to remove his gloves, I found that his left arm was a mechanical contraption! A mechanical, metal, and wholly overpowering contraption. Nevertheless, I was not going to be deterred. In a regular physical bout, Id maul the fool. And if that metal appendage brings about pain on my side of the coin, so long as I can somehow hurt him and let him feel the wrath of a husband, then so be it. The fight went so quickly, most of it was a blur. I was able to hit him once and choke the idiot for a time. He also managed to soundly hit me in the stomach and bring his knee into my nose, bloodying it. He also kicked me in the groin. The idiot is lucky I've already procreated once! I admit, I cheated in the bout and blinked to his side, only to nail him in the temple with my elbow. Pinned against the nearby column, I booted him in his stomach and threw insults at him. That was when the blasted arm came into play. A full, solid shot to the side of my head sent me reeling. The entire world spun out of existence for a period of time. My next attempt to choke him, he managed to punch one of my hands and nearly broke it. Things werent faring well for me. Meanwhile, I kept listing in and out of semi-consciousness, as my brains were rattled in my head. Delora broke up the duel and Poynard threw a barb at me. I rechallenged him to a duel, but Poynard offered to instead buy a drink for me. I accepted, just so I didnt have to murder a man in the next bout. Let the record show that Osrien Poynard was the one to think of an alternative to a physical confrontation! That only proves his fear of me! Our drink was short lived at the Jester. I had hoped to see Dominik, but he was on leave somewhere. Poynard had to dash off, and after asking a few people of my wifes whereabouts, I too had to leave and went to Ironforge. I was unable to sit still. My wife was out there somewhere, and I had to see her face. I had to hear her voice. I couldnt be idle. I had to yell extra loud in Ironforge, over the din of all the smithing and the reverberations of the city itself inside the mountain. I had no answer, however. I went into the taverns, hoping perhaps someone had talked about her, or she had acquired some food within. No hope. No positive replies. None other than Meris sat drunkenly on the balcony of Bruuks Corner. An interesting, if not pathetic character, miss Meris is. She sat there, alone, burbling stupidly in her stupor. I tried to help her, give her some water, and snap her back into consciousness. Most importantly, I wanted to find my wife and perhaps Meris had some information for me. After needing to basically baby step her through the questioning process, Meris finally relinquished her information: She hadnt seen Yumeko in months. What pain shot through my body. What psychological distress through my mind. I nearly, very nearly, broke down right there before that girl, but I stopped myself. I have a reputation to uphold. Meris drunkenly asked why I should care about it, after all I have all this around me. The this was reality, unreality, and the universe as she said in her typical psychological gibberish. I told her that what good is the universe, reality, or unreality if you cannot share it with the one that you love? A strange expression crossed her face at the mention of love. She claimed she had never known or loved anyone. A pity, indeed. My word, what love can do to strengthen the resolve and serve as a compass for the soul! Meris was swaggering precariously close to the railing of the balcony, and I told her to come inside, where it was safer. She began to get mouthy, saying she hated the smell of dwarves, and before I knew it, she slipped over the balcony. I panicked and grabbed the front of her robe and her waist, but the silk slipped through my hardened, calloused fingers and I ripped some fabric from her waist. With a scream, she gripped the railing and dangled from the balcony! I jumped into action and surged over the balcony at the waist, wrapping my hands around her shoulder and tried to secure her. The fall probably would not have killed her, but that stone is still very unforgiving. Furthermore, Meris is so small and twiggish, she could very easily shatter if she fell at the wrong angle. I stared into her eyes as my monocle slipped from my face, glanced her cheek, and shattered on the stone beneath her. She stared up at me, fearfully, and snaked one little hand around my wrist. I told her not to worry, that I had her, and that she was going to be safe. Then she panicked. Tears flowed from her face and she wailed in terror at how she was going to die. How it feels like this before the fall. She started thrashing in my arms, which certainly didnt help matters. I wrapped my hand beneath her arm to lift her easier, and after hearing her babble for a bit, I hoisted her up, over the balcony, and dumped her on the landing beside me. Ill never understand alcoholics. Dulling their minds and making such stupid and irrational mistakes. I handed her my violet handkerchief and produced a needle and thread to help with the mending of her garment. Clearly this proves that I, Archin Brey, can do anything. I can save a womans life, I can teleport, I can batter Magistrates with my own too hands, I can sew, and console the sad. Meris mood suddenly shifted to rage, citing my attempted murder of Pamandria so long ago. This came out of nowhere, and I had no idea what she was talking about. She claimed that Pamandria had tried to murder her last evening, and if I had finished the job she wouldnt have come after her. How in the bloody hell is that my fault?! My incident with the whelp was three months ago! I was enraged. But more so, I was hurt. After all this time, I returned and helped her outright, and did my honest best, and this was the thanks that I get. I took my handkerchief and kicked the thread and needle to her. I was finished with this fiasco, and I left. What a depressing evening. I hollered for my wife until I couldnt holler anymore, and then slinked back to Elwynn forest. My prison, which traps not only my body, but also my heart and keeps all that warm my soul out. And so, here I am. Alone in my room, staring through the prison bars of glass that serves as my window, hoping and praying that I see her. I think back to my prior marriage, and how I am almost thankful for the experiences throughout the drama-rife affair. That woman never showed me true love, because she was too busy loving everyone else as well equally or, at times, more than myself! But my wife now, my Yumeko, loves only me and I have no doubt of that. It's true love! It is! The folks in Stormwind that I asked pertaining to the whereabouts of my wife had surmised that perhaps she left me. Perhaps she took off and ran away with our child while I was away. But my heart and soul tells me that is not the case! No, it cannot be!! My prior marriage was destroyed by the wayward heart of a harlot. While I was detained in Dalaran for a period of time, the harlot took advantage of her physical pleasures and wounded my heart so deeply, it has only recently healed. Now, I am away for a considerable time, and again my second wife is gone and I do not know where she is. Yumeko you couldnt do that, could you? Its been so long, I dont know what to think now. I dont know what is the truth and what is possible. All I know is that I love you, my dear, and I miss you. My letters to you go unanswered. My calls are unheard. My prayers are ignored. My hopes are unheeded. Where are you, Yumeko Brey? Where are you my wife? I need you now more than ever. You couldnt be unfaithful! I know you couldnt, you know how that would hurt me! I need to stop writing. I can see the splotches of moisture on the paper and its blotching my ink. Unfortunately, that is always my sign that I need to go to bed. Im crying. I know that despair has overtaken me. Because I cry myself to sleep every night. -42- (( This is an entry by Calithos. I gave him permission to add it in)) ((Archin gave permission for this post.)) Calithos Blyde sits in Silverpine. His slightly dilapidated manor, still renovating from what happened years ago. Upstairs, the woman asleep in his bed having nightmares, the kind he can't stop. He pulls out a large book, with images sketched amongst the pages. He searches the desk, finding a stylus..and begins writing. "The fourth day. Karkune has been resting in my arms most of those days. He sleeps like an angel, it's almost surprising to watch him, knowing who he is the son of. I hold him dearly, careful to protect him with my life. He enjoys playing with Tabitha, my daughter. She even made him cry. Good to know she got my pummeling. I saw where Yumeko was. I found her through happenstance, to be honest. I was looking through a building, cause honestly, I did not trust the Scarlet in Ironforge. She was there, as she was gaunt, weak, tired. The epitome of her cadre of scum. She begged, whimpering to have her son. I saw the minor glimpse of humanity. Humanity through her son. A true conduit of that speck. I teased it. I wanted to see that wound to the human underneath open wider from that shell of evil essence. I threatened to tell Archin what she planned for his son..and that she lost him. It may have not been the kindest way to spark humanity...but I am willing to take any chance. She cried, wanting to see her child again. I allowed her...and let her hold his son. The one true thing in this world she might care about. It wasn't very pleasing to see her cry as I took the child away. Archin hides in Elwynn's forests, chopping away trees a many. His 'group' as it seems has been on the prowl, his connections with Winvale have grown steadily obvious to me, espcially as Winvale has put, that Archin is merely a blade to be purified and forged. Purified of his wife and forged ino a subserviant creature. Even now I must wonder what Archin's role will play in the situations unfolding. Assuredly, I will be visiting him soon enough. Karkune shall not be with me. I don't ignore the pleadings of a woman, even as vile as Yumeko." He stood, putting the child in a rocking crib, grabbing some coffee. He sipped it, putting it back on the desk. Karkune's whimpers, then cries grew once more, and Calithos was more than willing to appease him, his rocking apparently enough to cause the babe to fall back asleep in his arms, cooing quietly. "Now the child rests in my arm, dozing gently. I stroke his dark hair softly, thinking of the opinions and acts centerin Archin Brey. Those who call him a monster, a murderer, even his wife has people claiming she should be hung in the gallows. I myself have witnessed such acts of Archin Brey, who he has gladly harmed and cast aside who does not meet his delusional standards, and those who he considers "worthy" of these standards, monsters and demonic like humans among them. I wonder what ace in his sleeve could he ever wield against me, for mine is to carry his son in his arm. And the knowledge of what a monster he has been, and his wife. Should a monster be a father? Or merely be $!&#& donor? Neither is truly human anymore. BUt then again..what does that make the child? My thoughts wander as I write this. I bid for it the night, as I watch over Remia's condition. She has still not awoken from her magically induced coma, but I am sure she will eventually. -Blyde." Calithos Blyde stands, quietly hovering towards the large crib. He rests the young Brey in it, his daughter resting along side him. He strokes the cheeks of both, grabbing a cuf of coffee that's gone cold and bitter. He sips of it, ignoring the taste, and grabs the lanter on the desk, heading to his bedroom. He sits, watching Remia rest, her whimpers only causing him to jolt. -43- She has been sleeping for over twenty-four hours. What in Gods name has she gone through? My wife lies curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed that I laid her in over a day ago, and still she hasnt awoken. I can only thank the Light that she has returned to me, or that I have returned to her. That is correct, my wife came staggering into the Laughing Jester the other night, with a little baby girl in her arm, and returned to me. I have to admit, the shock of her return was enough to send me crashing to the floor in a head rush, but I am better now. I rarely leave her side, but occasionally I do take my leave to handle some business outside of this little house. I try to keep her wrapped in blankets and at times I simply lay beside her, holding her, and whisper in her ear my feelings and love for her. She calms when I do this and relaxes, so I know that she can hear me. As for my little daughter, my wife told me her name is Revolah. Revolah! A beautiful, pale skinned girl already possessing a slight bit of light, red hair! I can tell shes going to take after her father already! I have been taking care of the child, but the poor dear doesnt seem to realize that I am her daddy. She seems distant and confused when I hold her and hug her, but I try my best. I sit her in my lap sometimes and I read her a story. Peering through my monocle, I catch myself trailing away from the words and instead staring at the little girl in my arms. My little girl. Ive always wanted to have a little girl. A princess, so to speak. No doubt a strapping son has always been a dream as well, but a dainty, beautiful girl is something that I find very heartwarming. Shell grow up, undoubtedly into a beautiful woman, and be such a dynamic Magess, just like her brother. Her brother I cant seem to find where about Karkune is, but I have a feeling hes safe. I need to go looking for my son, however. No doubt someone has scooped him up in our absence and has been taking care of him. My family is slowly returning to me. My family! And as I think on my family, I cant help but despair. Yes, despair. When my princess is twenty years old and growing to womanhood, her father will be a venerable if not rickety sixty-one! For all I know, I wont be around for her to reach the age of thirty, let alone forty! I am resolved, now more than ever, to remain with my family as long as I can. I will not abandon them again and I will not allow anyone to tear me from them. Which brings me to another situation. Prior to my incarceration, I came upon knowledge of an artifact of considerable power, nestled somewhere deep within the Blasted Lands. My reading, study, and inquiries ultimately led me to find out where this item, a Chalice, lay hidden: in the belly of Teremus the Devourer. Bloody dragons. They always get in the way. I was in a rush to ascertain this Chalice of sorts, as it seems to be capable of providing myself with incredible amounts of arcane and, particularly, pyromantic power. To protect myself and what I was searching for, I managed to latch onto a group poised to destroy the dragon. The battle is irrelevant, I let them do all the work. But when the dragon fell, I shoved past them all, dug through his guts, and found deep in his belly the Chalice that I was looking for. I portaled away before they could even say anything. Let them have the gold and weapons. They are inconclusive in the long run. Thank the Shadow that Yumeko taught me how to speak and read Eredun, or else I would have been in trouble. Ive spent all my hours, when not looking for Yumeko or felling trees, focused on learning all I can about this relic. Needless to say, I now know what I must do. It brings me back full circle. It brings me back to an act that will be very similar to those that got me incarcerated in the first time. Those first murders, they were simply that: murders. They didnt have any true purpose. But this one this one has a purpose all right. I know just who to sacrifice as well. My child is asleep in my arms, my wife is huddled in the corner, and my son is missing. On the table rests my journal, one of my most prized possessions, and beside it the Chalice that I speak of. All of my work up to this point is almost complete. But there is still much work to be done. End of [[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | '''Musings of an Azeroth Mage']] Book 14 [<--- Book 13][[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage_Book_15 | [Book 15 --->]]] Category:Story